


I'm Sorry

by MarilynRoselle



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarilynRoselle/pseuds/MarilynRoselle
Summary: This is supposed to be one shot but i'm pffttt kinda go overboard. I'll try to update it as soon as i can. And fluff may come later but to those who can't stand violence, please, don't. But so far, it's not that brutal yet. Soo, enjoy!I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CRIMINAL MINDS CHARACTERS.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and it's not good, i know but please do comment and give me feedback and comment or maybe even some ideas to proceed with this supposely one shot. Love yallx

Emily glances over the lady tied on the chair in front of her, still unconscious. She tried to get free from her restraint as she's in the same condition as the lady infront of her but the chain only digged deeper into her skin, drawing blood. Her brain tried to register what happened before she was knocked out but her mind was still hazy. Her head was agonizingly in pain as someone swung something behind her head as she was walking the lady home last night. That lady is her new friend, more like one of the victims the team have saved before. Her name is Mary. Her family was killed brutally right in front of her and she was kidnapped and tortured mentally, physically and sexually by the unsub who's actually her own uncle. Emily was the one who shot him when he was strangling Mary real tight while he was still sliding in and out of her, moaning in pleasure.

"Emily?" Mary's voice snapped Emily out of her thinking as she can now fully sees her face. Her eyes are swollen and her nose are red.

"You okay? How's your head? I'm sorry, Emily. This is all my fault---" before she could complete her sentence, Emily cutted her.

"How is that you, the cause of all of this? You did nothing wrong. Stop blaming yourself, please"

"It's his people. No, it's his son, my own fuckin cousin. He made me watch them striked you and tied you up. He said that he would hurt you, I can't let them... I'm sorry, Emily"

"What do you mean, Mary?" before she can understand the situation, a tall man entered the room with a knife in his hand, approaching Mary.

"Done with your conversation? Even if you don't, I'm still going to interrupt, anyway" he said as his hands reached Mary's shoulder, squeezing it hard causing her to wince but she didn't dare to move. Her sobs were hardly heard but Emily knew that she's terrified.

"Let her go. I'm the one who killed your father, not her. Take me and let her go" Emily said, trying to get away from the chair but failed again.

"Unfortunately, I can't, agent. None will get out of this place. Yet. You see, I'm the man of words and I've already make a deal with this friends of yours that you won't get the chance of making decisions. Only her will be making decision" he said as he traces his knife lightly across Mary's collarbone causing her to shiver.

Confused by his words, Emily tried to find answers from the lady that was trembling as the knife lingers on her body but she only saw her mutters 'I'm sorry' like dozens of times.

"Shall we start now, Mary?" the man asked as he circled her to stand in front of her. "You want me to cut her or you?" he asked as he squat down so that he can see the terror in his cousin's eyes.

"Cut me, Eddy" she mutters, her voice can barely be heard but the man grinned as he walked to her side, pulling up her right sleeve, exposing her delicate skins to the coldness in the room. he draw the knife lightly on her skin, making her jolted in shocked at the coldness of the blade.

"No, no, no! Don't touch her, you son of a bitch!" Emily snapped, trashing in her chair as she finally understand the situation they're in. This man is trying to punish her by torturing Mary on her own accord because she killed his father. He's going to make her pay for Mary's death and the guilt will haunt her, forever. That is her punishment. "Just don't. Hurt me. I'm the one who put the bullet between your father's eyes. Cut me!" she shouted but he ignored her.

Without warning, he break her skin as the blade penetrate her right arm, blood starts to be visible as Mary bite her bottom lip, trying not to scream in agony. The blade went deeper as he dragged the blade along her slender arm as he was fueled with anger because of what Emily said. Mary cried out a muffled whimper, as she tried not to give him the sattisfaction he wanted.

"I've told you earlier, agent. You. Don't. Have. The. Right. To. Make. A. Decision." he said in his cold, stern voice. He draw the knife away from her hand, licking the blood of it with a smirk on his face. "We still have a lot of time to spend together, don't you think?" be said as he strutted away from the room, laughing.


	2. No Way Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've noticed a lot of grammatical error in the first chapter. my bad. i'll fix it. don't worry. please do leave some comments okay! Thank you for reading!! xoxo

As the man leaves the room, Mary's sob turned into a hysterical laugh as she throw her head back, tears rolling down her face. Her arm is still bleeding, dripping on the floor. Her body trembles horribly but she didn't wanna make Emily feels guilty for this.

"Damn Mary, you scared me. Don't laugh like that. You're fuckin bleeding right now"

"Listen, I will try to talk him out of this. so that he will let you go. Then reach out to your team and save me again like you did before, if I'm still alive." she said, panting. Her eyes were dark and hollow like her soul.

"No! I won't leave you! This is all my fault. I promise I'll get us out of her. No one is going to die here"

"Emily, this is not your fucking fault! Not mine, not yours. And I can't let him kill you."

"And I'm not gonna fucking leaving you like this, Mary"

"I've been through this before and I can endure it over and over again. Whyy? Why do you even bother, Emily?" her word slurred as she becoming lightheaded. Her vision is blurry and she feels dreadful, wanting to pass out at anytime.

"I don't know, Mary. Maybe because I fucking love you? God, can't you see it? Damnit! I thought that you might feel the same way as I am but I guess I'm wrong then. Mary? Mary! Fuck! Wake up, please. Don't. I'm sorry" her anger subsided when she saw the lady is no longer reacting, not even moving. She screamed out for the unsub, calling for anyone that might hear her.

The door fling open and she saw a woman, walking calmly towards Mary with a first aid kit in her right hand. She checked for pulse and shoot a comforting look at Emily, assuring her that the lady is still alive. The woman then patched the wound, caressing her arm lightly as she didn't want to hurt her further.

"You know her, right? You're her family? Did he threatened you? Forcing you to involved in this? What's your name?"

"Well, well now, Agent. You sure are the feisty one. I've heard a lot about you. A rouge agent." he stepped into the room, standing right in front of Prentiss, blocking her view from the unconscious lady.

"You can go now" he pointed out the door to the woman.

Emily looked up at him, glaring. "She needs a god damn proper treatment, you damnit! Just let her go. She had nothing to do with this."

"Even if you fucking beg me, I can't. But you might. i haven't decided on that yet."

"What do you mean by that, you fucking son of a bitch?!?" her eyes filled with fury and anger.

As he grabbed her hair, yanking it back causing her head to jerk roughly, Emily can feel his nasty breath next to her ear.

"Look, i really wanna fucking kill you right now and fucking rip out that beautiful mouth of yours as a gift for myself but I've told you, Agent. I am a man of my words. She didn't want me to hurt you. She begged me not to. Then i had a fucking better idea and i'll be killing two birds with one stone. If i kill her, you would be dead too, don't you think? He blood is gonna be in your fucking hands."

His free hand snaked over her throat, threatening to strangle her but she showed him no fear. He then let go of her and leave the room again, leaving her alone with the unconscious lady that she loves.


	3. Bad Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do comments and send me kudos okayyy. thank you people xoxo

"Rise and fuckin shine people!" shouted the unsub as the sound of chair being dragged across the floor wake the two captives awake. He set the chair in front of Emily, with a paper bag in his other hand.

"Look what i've got for you" he then take out a sandwich from the bag and toying it in front of Emily. "She didn't want me to starve you soooo, you're going to eat this" 

"Let me out of this and i will eat that, you scumbag"

"You think im a fool? Never in a million years, bitch" he said as he shoves the sandwich roughly into Emily's mouth but she spit it out on his face. His eyes were lit in anger and hatred at the woman who killed his father but he can't kill her now.

"Fucking ungrateful" he mutters. He stand up and throw the sandwich to the floor the he get a good grip on the chair. With a smirk, he throw it right into Mary's direction. Poor Mary couldn't avoid it and the chair hit her head causing her to lose consciousness before the day even start.

"Look at what you have done, Agent. She wanted you to be fed and you did that to her?" he laugh as he walked up to Mary, holding her chin up to face him. Her head is bleeding from the blunt force trauma caused by his fucking chair. He then turned his head to look at Emily as he said, "She gonna pay for what you've done"

"You are fucking sick, Eddy! Don't you dare hurt her. She's your fucking cousin for god sake!"

"I'm not doing this because of her, Prentiss. I'm doing this because of you." He let go of her head and take out a knife from his pocket. Slowly, he started to unbutton Mary's shirt and shreds it to pieces, leaving her topless in the cold.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon"

***

"Did anyone see Emily? I can't reach her since yesterday. She's never been away more than a day without informing you right, Hotch?" asked JJ at the roundtable. The other members of the team turned their head to look at the unit chief's responses to the question asked.

"Garcia, can you track her phone?" Hotch asked, acknowledging JJ's question but not answering it. He's worried too considering that the brunette usually inform him in advance in case of emergency.

"I know that Emily went out for dinner with Mary two nights ago but this is weird. You see, her phone is two blocks away from Mary's apartment. Wait, let me try to track Mary's phone too. What is happening now? Oh no! This doesn't look good too considering her phone is not far from Emily's. Two blocks away. Sir?" she look up to see her boss' face.

"Dave, Morgan, go to the location where the phone is. JJ and Reid, to Emily's house and I'll check on Mary's apartment. Garcia, i want you to dig into Mary. This might have to do with you know, what happen to her, but we can't rule out anything yet."

"Yes sir, I'm on it. I've already sent the addresses and coordinates to your phones. Stay safe, everyone"

***

Waking up shivering with her head pounding, noticing that she's no longer wearing a shirt, thankfully he didn't stripped her black bra too. She then look up at the woman in front of her. "Damn, it's fucking cold. What time is it, Em? Wait, what kind of stupid question is that? Of couse you don't know. I'm sorry for asking" she said with her voice slurred.

"God, I'm so sorry, Mary. So so sorry" she said, her eyes were red from crying. She doesn't wanna cry and looked weak in this kind of situation but she just can't help it. She would rather die than have to see this lady suffers because of her.

"Nah, I'm good as long as you are here, with me. I've been hit harder than this. Not your fault. Maybe your team is already looking for you now. I wish they do"

"Maybe. I just hope that they do and they will find us"

"Hey about what you said yesterday, I do heard you"

"What did I said yesterday?" Emily asked, pretending that she didn't understand. Her eyes did not meet with Mary's, not because she's embarrassed. She's afraid that the lady might not feel the same as her and they've only known each other not even a year and yet she's already blurted out her feelings in that bad timing.

"You know, when you said things like um you love me? Do you really mean it?"

"I'm sorry if you're feeling uncomfortable with that. I know that we've only known each other like not even for a year yet and i'm not supposed to be too attached with victims bla bla bla but yeah I'm sorry. It's just slipped out of my mouth"

"But you mean it, right? Cause I've been wanting to tell you the same thing too"

"Yes, I do." she said as her cheek flushes.


	4. It's My Decision Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is super short and soo shitty. I'm sorry but enjoy! xoxo

"Well, well this is so fucking sweet but blerrghh, not for long baby" the unsub entered the room with some kind of electrocuting thongs in his hand, walking towards Mary.

"You caused this, Agent Prentiss. Remember that." he said as he grabbed Mary's hair, causing her head to snap backwards. She struggles with all might she has to get away from him but he tightened his grip, chuckled.

"You want me to electrocute you or Agent Prentiss?" he asked her.

"You know the answer, Ed. Me" Mary answered him, annoyed by his question.

"Please, don't." Emily plead as he switch on the device. Without warning, he placed the thongs on Mary's exposed chest, just below her collarbone. Her body shakes from the shock but she fight the urges to scream, not giving him the satisfaction he craves for.

She bite her bottom lip really hard till its bloody but eventually she scream at last. Emily's heart shattered at the sound of agonizing scream by the lady whom just confessed that she also has a feeling for her. Mary's body shook uncontrollably, trashing in her chair as the electricity flows in her body. The rope binding her digging into her skin, drawing blood.

"Please, just stop. I'll do anything. Just stop" Emily's voice was low, tears gushing down her face. She shut her eyes closed and drop her head as she can no longer bear watching him torturing her.

He switch the things off and approach her. "You'll do anything?" he asked her with a smirk on his face. Emily nodded vigorously. "I want you to do that to her. Just like I did? You'll do that?" he laughes as he looked at Emily's expression, shocked and terrified.

"Fuck, no! Just stop doing that to her. Take me. She's innocent, please" she begged him. She's no longer care anymore about anything. She just wanted Mary to be okay. She'd been through enough.

"I knew you can't" he turned to Mary again, electrocuting her again and again but he didn't let her pass out yet. She's just barely hanging, light headed.

"You're just like your father, weak, arrogant scumbag. Preying on helpless women. You fucking coward" Emily shouted, trying to antagonize him so that he will change his target to her.

"I bet you never knew him, huh? Killing women, tryinv to prove that he's a great man when deep down he's just a fucking freak who gets off on hurting women." she taunted him more.

"Emily, don't" mouthed Mary. But oh boy, she did pissed him off as he's already walking in her direction, eyes filled with rage.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Talk. About. My. Father. Like. That!" he electrocute her one at a time along with his words. "Damn, I fucking broke my promis because of you. You're such a mess, Agent Prentiss. Now, I'm the only one who's going to make the decisions." he said as he continuously electrocute her, slowly and unexpectedly causing her to jumped in pain, biting her lip.

Unfortunately Mary had to watch as he shocked Emily till she passed out. He then leaves in rage, leaving Mary alone crying out for her lover.


	5. Victimology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is short and i'm so sorry. but i try my best to post new chapter everyday!! do comments and leaves kudos okayyy!! xoxo

At Mary's apartment.

"Yea, thanks JJ. I need you and Reid here." he said before he cut the call. Hotch then dialled another number to let them know what he just learned from their blond profiler.

"Hey Dave. JJ said that Prentiss' apartment is clean though but i might need help here. It's a mess in here, man. I'm just gonna start first. Just head straight here after you found something. Can you ask Garcia to deep dive into George Jefferson's life again? I think we're missing something and that what happened now might have something to do with him" he explained to him.

"Will do" he answered him before cutting off the call.

***

"It's Hotch. Prentiss' house is clear but not Mary's. He needs us as soon as we're finished here." he said to Morgan.

"Found it, Rossi. Here." Morgan called him out as he spotted two cellphones in the desolated alley not far from the main street, positively belongs to Prentiss and Mary.

"Look, there's blood drops here. That means blitz attack. But only one set of it" Rossi answered him pointing at the sidewalk just passed the alley.

"So if I'm the unsub, what do i do?" Morgan asked, more likely to himself.

"If i'm the unsub and that i've been watching her, and i know what path she'll take home, this is the best spot for blitz attack" Rossi said."What's bugging you, Derek?" he asked looking at the bald tough guy who looks distraught.

"Well what i don't get it is that, if there's only one set of blood drops, why the other one of them didn't run for help, though?"

"Maybe he threaten her, 'If you run, I'll kill her'." 

***

Her house was indeed a disaster. The living room had been turned upside down, just like her bedroom. The unsub looks like he's looking for something in a hurry and Reid found what he's been looking for.

"Guys, this is bad. She's got like a 30 threat letters in here" Reid called them out in the kitchen. The letters had been hidden in her coffee cupboard, that's why the unsub couldn't find it. 

'I'M WATCHING YOU'

'IT'S YOUR FAULT'

'YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS'

'YOU MAKE MY FATHER KILLED'

'YOU KILLED HIM'

And many more. Along with that, there's numbers of her pictures, taken without her knowledge. 

"Did any of you know about this?" Hotch asked looking directly at JJ as he knew they usually hangs out together sometimes with Garcia too.

"I don't even think Emily knew about this" she answeres him honestly. 

Mary isn't the type who talks about her past much. She usually talks about how she had plan her future ahead, about the latest world news or she just simply asked them to tell her about their works. What kind of bad guys is out there. And all of these agents would tell her how she can protect herself.

"But I do think that she's been acting weirdly lately. She initially refused to go out for dinner with Emily but she went to her house and pick her up because Garcia and I asked her to. Because it's been a few days she's been locking up herself in apartment. She said that she doesn't feel very well" JJ added.

"So, if this is indeed one of George Jefferson's kids doing, it does make sense if he took Emily along. He saw them walking together, he might not even expect that. Emily is kinda like being at the wrong place at the wrong time kind of situation. Then he blitz attack them, and threatened to hurt Emily if Mary does anything" Reid speak out his theory.

"We need to find them quick, Hotch. Look here, in some letters the unsub even describes what he's gonna do to her. God, cutting, electrocuting, damn no!" Morgan crumpled one of the letters in his hand in rage.

"What is it, Morgan?" Rossi asked him, gently holding his arm trying to calm him down.

"This one says rape, Hotch."


	6. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry that this is a very short chapter because im suck writing this sweet cheesy things but please do enjoy it!! xoxo

"Emily? Thank god, you're awake. I thought I'd lost you. I've been calling out your name like for eternity, damn you scared me" Mary voiced out her thought. Yes. She was afraid as hell. She already knew what will happen to her. The torture, the pain but she never thought that he would fucking break his promise. She never knew that her cousin is capable of that kind of rage. 

"You knew this would happen, don't you?" Emily asked, lifting up her heavy head. Her eyes quivers, tired but still sharp as hell, ripping a hole in Mary's eyes, looking for an answer. As the lady avoid her eye contact, she knew she's right.

"Damnit Mary! For how long had he been fucking threatened you? Why don't you fuckin tell me? Or JJ? Or maybe even Garcia? I am so disappointed with you, ya know. I thought you'd trust me and---" her words was cutted before she could finish.

"It's not because of i didn't trust you or anything. It's just i don't know, family matters i think? Plus, you guys got like loads of cases, i don't wanna worry you for things that might not happen. And I'm really sorry that you got caught in my family matters. I really am" she speak with a calm voice, knowing that the older woman is mad with her action.

It's not that she doesn't want to tell her. She wanted to tell the whole team so so badly but somehow she knew that by telling them, they might be in danger too. She doesn't know what he's capable of. She doesn't even know that his late father would be capable of doing what he'd done. Plus plus that she's a family.

Surely she was shocked at the fact of seeing Emily at her front door, forcing her out for dinner that night. She's afraid that he might saw her, the woman who killed his father. And he did. That's why they are here right now.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't. I'm the one to blame, i killed him and he's torturing me by hurting you. I hate it. Don't blame yourself for what he'd done to me. I had to because i don't want him to hurt you any further. I don't want to see him hurting you" 

"You doesn't have to, Em. I've had it worse that this. I can stand it. Well, I know you would too but it's not your decision to make, Prentiss." her eyes were sharp then she quickly look away, holding back tears.

"Did you just called me Prentiss? You never... called me Prentiss. Mary, you're hiding something. Tell me now, look at me!" her voice sounded firm, demanding an answer.

"You can't get yourself into this again, promise me. Your team need you alive and i will make sure you're leaving this place in one piece. That's my promise" she answered, avoiding her question.

"Just considered me dead Mary if you're not out of here with me. I'd rather die than getting out of here without you. You knew how i feel about you, right? And its not going to change even the slightest. Look at me" she demanded.

Mary comply and look at her straight in the eyes. Her eyes were watery, the tears wanting to escape but she hold it there, looking strong. She couldn't shook out the words from the last letter she received from her head. However the look in Emily's eyes somehow assuring her that they're gonna be alright.

That she felt like home, just by looking in her eyes. The slight hope that the team will come and save them from this mess. from her mess.

"I love you, Emily" she murmurs as her body ache in pain, wanting to hug the woman tied in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying my best to post everyday. leave me some kudos pleaseeeee thank youuuu for readingggg xoxo


	7. Twisted Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is bad, i know and im sorry. this is my first attempt to write though sooo enjoyy loveyall xoxo

"Emily, if your team already looking for us now, do you think they'll dig on my uncle's past and all till the core?" her brown eyes looking for the Emily's.

"Garcia is the best at her job and you knew that. Why you asked?" she asked her, looking curious.

"Well, I'm afraid that they might be looking at this in the wrong direction"

"What do you mean?" she asked more, crooking her eyebrow in confusion.

***

"Garcia, you found something?" Hotch asked with the other team member surrounding him, waiting for an answer.

"Nada. All of his kids are squeaky clean, sir. I'm sorry" she answered, her voices sounded disappointed at the point that she had nothing to offer in this vital situation. "I wish i had something, but i don't."

"It's okay, Garcia. Just keep digging. And can you check on the security footage around this apartment and the abduction site? Maybe he got caught on camera and we can run him through VICAP." JJ said, trying to soothe her friend, that it's not her fault that she couldn't find anything.

"Aye, aye, mate. I'll get back at you later" 

"Wait guys, what if we're looking at this the wrong way, though? if all of his sons are clean, then what are we looking for here?" Rossi spoke, trying to pitching out his idea.

"He was a teacher, right? What if the unsub is one of his student who see him as a father figure?" Reid throw in his idea. 

"Or maybe he might simply adopted someone?" Morgan making a possible guess.

"I'll asked Garcia to check on closed adoption and his students' records" JJ speak out, dialling her phone and backed away from the crowd.

"Let's head back to Quantico and make some sense out of these. We didn't know how much longer he's gonna held them" Hotch suggested, but more like a command.

The whole team started filling the elevator right across the hallway from Mary's apartment, going down to the garage,walking towards their SUV. The drive had been silent, everyone was looking out of the window, gazing.

***

"GOD, I FOUND HIM! He also matches the man i saw on the camera footage you've sent me. He was watching Mary for quite a long time. You people are the best! He is indeed one of Jefferson's student whom he adopted and changed his name to Eddie Jefferson, 36 years old. He's working as an English teacher now at Townsville High School and lives couple of blocks from Mary's." Garcia busted through the roundtable room, looking bright in her yellow outfit, with an updo red hair.

"Tell me you dig in his real identity too, baby girl?" Morgan asked her.

"I'm wayy ahead of you, chocolate thunder. His real name is Johnny Tucker, born and raised in DC, with his loving parents until their lives were taken in a massive tragic car accident. He was left in foster care and grew up to be an aggressive kid until he met Jefferson" Garcia continued.

"Abandonment issues. No wonder he snapped when Jefferson died. Then he started stalking Mary, sending her letters, scaring her. What else do you got?" Hotch demand for more.

"All of his real parents' property was named on him but it seems unoccupied. He have a house and a warehouse. I've send all of the information and addresses on your tablet including his current home address"

"Thanks Garcia. Let's move. Dave and Morgan go to his late parents' house, Reid to the current address, and JJ, you're with me to the warehouse" Hotch giving an instruction before moving out of the conference room.


	8. The Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda long but so far i like this one a lot soo enjoyyyy!!! send me kudos and share this with your friends okayyy thank youu xoxo

"Talking about me, baby?" Eddie asked sarcastically with a knife in his hand. As he approach Mary, she can smell booze on him. He can't even walk properly.

"You've been drinking, Ed? I think you need to sit down first, Eddy" she said. Her voice was low and shaking but she try to act cool.

His eyes was full with rage as he tugged on her hair, jerking her head backward as she felt the cold metal against her throat. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO" he said, spitting the word one by one as he pulled her hair further making her hard to breathe.

"LET HER GO NOW, YOU BASTARD!" emily shouted from her chair, trying to get his attention but he didn't even flinch or look at her.

He graze the knife slightly on her soft skin, drawing a thin line of blood on her neck. She whimpers as she tried to breathe, gathering her courage and pushing away her fear and her voice barely heard when she said sorry to him. Her fingers scratching the chair she's tied to, her body panicked and trashing, trying to gather some oxygen into her lungs.

"I'm sorry, Ed. Please" she plead him to allow her some oxygen. He slowly lift up the knife off her throat and loosing his grip on her hair, but didn't let go. He bring his face behind her head, smelling her hair. Her breathing was heavy as she can feel him on her right ear. He tossed the knife in his hand on the floor as his now free hand groping her breast, kneading. 

He pulled her head to the side with a firm grip on her hair, exposing her slender neck to him. He kissed her roughly, licking down her neck as she fight his tug on her hair, looking for getaway from him.

"Eddy, please don't do this. Let go of me!" she shouted, lunging her head to hit his. He shriek in pain and stumbled backward, her head was pounding from the impact.

"You're not gonna get away from this" he said, blood gushing from his nose. He stormes out and come back a few minutes later with a large pale blue pastic bucket, a black pitcher and a towel. 

He went straight to Emily, pulling a chair next to her to set the bucket full of water. Both women's eyes were widened, knowing what he would to to Emily.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, Ed. Punish me, don't do that to her. You've promise me, right? That you won't harm her" Mary begged him, struggling in her chair. She is a mess, the bandage on her hand where he cut her was no longer white but red instead. Blood trailing down from her neck, her bang was plastered on her forehead because of the sweats, her face was red from crying.

"I'm in charge now. You caused this and she'll pay for it" his eye darkened as he tugged on Emily's hair backward, her mouth was forced to open slightly, he unfold the towel, and placed it beneath Emily's head. She struggle to get away from him but fail. He took the pitcher and scooped the water from the bucket. He then tilted the pitcher so a few drops of water pattered on her face. 

She tried to turn her head to her sides but his grip was too strong. Then he poured more water onto her face, some went up her nose, she gasped, coughing hard. This time, he poured more, directly into her mouth. And he kept pouring.

Mary couldn't help but cried her heart out seeing him waterboarding her because of her fault. This is all my fault, she tought. "Stop it, please. I won't do it again. Just. Stop" she plead, giving in to him.

He stopped and released Emily's hair. His eyes gazing hungrily at her as he licked his bottom lip. Emily coughed and gasped, trying to breathe. Her mouth was opened wide as she choked, fighting for some air. Her eyes were teary and wide, filled with fear.

He left her and the pitcher in the bucket, walking towards Mary. He grinned at her when took the knife that he threw away earlier and without a warning, plunging it lightly on her bare torso. Her eyes widened as she looked down on the knife. she felt it in her but it wasn't deep. But hell it hurts.

He bit his lower lip as he slowly pulled out the knife from her. "You are so beautiful like this. You know what I'm gonna do to you, right? I'll make you come till you feel like you wanna die and I'm gonna fuck you hard like my dad did and I'll make sure she watch then I'm gonna kill that fuckin woman first in front of you. Then, I'll kill you."

"Fuck you, Eddie! Let go of her!!" Prentiss shouted, her voice was hoarse. He ignores her and stab her again, not deep but she was screaming in pain. She slumped back in the chair, unable to move an inch. Her muscles are paralysed from the hunger, the tiredness and pain caused by him.

He then untied the binding and throw her on the floor. She was laying helplessly on her back, unmoving as he leaped on her waist, sitting on top of her. He traces down the knife on her flesh, toying with her. As he started unbuckling his belt, the door busted open.

"FBI! DON'T MOVE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know my grammar is sooo badd im sorry


	9. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry. this is not a good chapter godddd im such a bad writer. im gonna go cry my heart out at the corner of my bed. enjoy peopleee love yaaa xoxo

"What else do you got on him Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know if i should feel sorry for this man but he was only 8 when accident took away his parents. They promised that they're going out for a picnic the next day. Then he went into foster care, had a couple of fight in schools, kicked out from high school twice and then he met Jefferson and everything changes. He became a model student, excel in sports too."

"Ones should never make a promise with a child. They'll remember it for sure" JJ commented.

"Thats how the abandonment issue came up" Rossi added.

"Thanks, baby girl" Morgan said.

"Anything for you, crime fighters. PG out!"

***

"His parents house is clean, Hotch and so does his apartment. We're all heading to your location now" Morgan said on the phone.

"Okay. JJ and I are going in first. I don't think we can wait for back up anymore. He's been keeping them for too long, or they're---"

"No, damn no, Hotch! They're gonna be alive. You fuckin go get 'em" he cut him and cut the call before Hotch can even answer him, driving as fast as the SUV can go.

***

"FBI! DON'T MOVE!" Hotch shouted as soon as the door fall off from his kick.

The unsub however was fast enough to get off from Mary and went around her back, pushing her into a sitting position and use her as a shield. The knife was on her throat, head tilted back but she's barely moving eventhough her eyes are still opened.

"YOU MOVE, SHE DIES. NOT EVEN YOU MISS BLONDIE!" he warned them, grazing the knife on Mary's skin when he saw JJ rushing to get Emily. She freeze on the spot and draw her weapon in his direction, looking for a clear shot.

"We can talk this out okay, Tucker? Put the knife down and i'm gonna put this away and then we can have a talk." Hotch tries to negotiate.

"You called me what? Tucker? That fucking Tucker leaves me! Only dad cares about me. I'm not Tucker. I'm Eddie. Eddie Jefferson" his eyes burned with anger. He pulled away the knife from Mary's throat and plunged it deep into her torso causing her jaw to drop. Her muscles tense as he pressed it down harder on her. He then, let go of her, raising his hands up, smirking at Prentiss.

"We need medic!" Hotch shouted on his communicating device as he approached the unsub and handcuff him.

"I'm fine JJ, go look at her!" Prentiss demanded, tears on her face. JJ never seen this woman crying so badly in front of her. She usually compartmentalize better but now, she's a mess. She knew that this woman somehow like Mary but well she likes to keep things to herself. Even Garcia suspected it. Seeing her crying her heart out like this, she's sure that Prentiss must have love her at some point. Prentiss doesn't cry for just anybody.

JJ run towards the lady, laying on the floor. Her pulse is weak and her eyes are barely open. "I'm sorry. Tell Emily I'm sorry. Tell her that I love her more than she think I do" her voice was low and hoarse.

"No, no. Stay with me, Mary. You'll gonna be fine. Help is on the way. And you're gonna tell Emily that yourself, okay. Stay strong for her. You can make it"

"It hurts, Emily. Emily, i'm sorry. i love you" her voice was barely audible as her body forces to shut down. 

The medic arrives with the rest of the team.Morgan and Rossi went straight to free Emily who then being taken into the ambulance with Mary. Reid went with Hotch to fucking lock up this unsub for good and the rest of the team headed to the hospital together.

Hoping that their friend going to make it and that both of them will be alright. Will they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bad at writing this kind of thing guyss like seriously.


	10. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for very late post. im just suck at writing ending. no, i suck at everything. im doomed. enjoy it people and dooo leaves comments and kudos soo that i could improve my writing thanksss xoxo

"Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of its trouble, attempts what is above its strength, pleads no excuse for impossibility, for it thinks all things are lawful for itself and all things are possible." -Thomas A. Kempis 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The plane roars across the sky as the team headed to Pittsburgh for a series of double homicide case that's been happening in it's neighborhood for past two weeks. Garcia was on board too as they needed her to go through all of the victims' electronic devices like phones and laptops for more information.

"She didn't answer my call. Why is that? Garcia, can you reach her?" Prentiss asked.

"Wait let me try" she said, tapping her phone and bringing it up to her ear. "Ringing but she didn't pick up. You okay?" she asked, looking concerned.

"She's fine before, right? I mean she's been distant since what happened but she always pick up our call, right?" JJ voiced out, trying her luck with calling Mary but she's not picking up.

"You guys okay? We need to go over victimology" Hotch injected himself into the conversation.

"Yeah, okay" Prentiss answered but her mind was somewhere else.

***

As few months had passed and her body was almost fully recovered, she went to visit her parents grave. It's not only because she missed them, but she needed an answer. For the questions she'd been asking herself on the night they were taken.

"Hi mom, dad. I missed you so much."

She set down the roses she bought at both graves, sitting in between it on the nicely trimmed grass.

"I know its been awhile since i last visited. Its not that i don't wanted to but i can't. I'm sorry. I just---" her words trailed off as tears gushing down her face. 

Her head flooded with lots of things, lots of questions.

"I don't know, mum. I'm so confused right now. Both of you still remember right, those agents that saved me the night I lost you guys? I got one of them in trouble because of me. and her team had to come down running again to save us" she said, trying to calm down but the tears just won't fuckin stop.

"I don't want them to get hurt again because of me. I know i have to stay away from them. but i kinda like them. I like her. I don't wanna leave her but if i don't, goddd what kind of trouble she might be in again? I don't wanna risk that. Damn, what should i do?" she asked rather to herself.

She pulled her legs up, hugging them tight, her head drop as she cried in silence, thinking over her decision.

***

The case was hard especially when all of her calls to Mary went to voicemail. and so does the others. Prentiss only received one text when they landed at Pittsburgh which says that she didn't notice the call, she'll be fine and she didn't want them to be distracted from the case.

Coming back to Virginia, Prentiss, JJ and Garcia head to Mary's apartment only to find it dark with no sign of her. Mary leaves a set of her keys to Prentiss in case of anything happen. On her coffee table, they found a note and her phone.

"Hey, I'm sorry for leaving like this but I need some time to think. Plus, I don't want you and the team to get into any sort of troubles because of me. I don't want you to get hurt because of me again. I love you and your team and that's the reason I'm doing this. I might be back, I don't know. I am so so sorry, Em. For everything that happened in that place. I know I never talked about it after that but my feeling for you never change. I love you, Emily Prentiss.and the rest of your team too. Thank you for saving my life, twice. Till we meet again.

Love, Mary"

The note dropped from Prentiss' hand as she tilt her head up, trying to contain her tears. She turns towards Garcia and pull her in a tight hug, crying over her shoulder.

"She leaves. Goddd, why am I crying" she said as she pulled away, wiping her tears as she chuckles.

"Em," JJ tried to soothes her.

"She doesn't even take her phone with her. How are we suppose to find her? How are we supposed to know if she's okay or not? Damnit!" Prentiss said in disbelief.

"We'll find her okay. If s-she left her phone here, she must be somewhere or with someone she knew. Family maybe" JJ spoke out, stretching her hand out for Prentiss.

"Let's go find her. Together and bring her back" Garcia added, already trying to locate Mary's relatives and looking for their addresses from her tablet.

***

Flipping her pancake in the kitchen alone makes her mind floated back to when she used to wake up to the smell of pancakes and coffee every morning. The faint sound of newspaper pages being flipped and radio playing in the kitchen. Sitting down together having breakfast before her father send her to school.

Her mind then thrived back to when she had her Breakfast Thursday routines with the BAU ladies at Jones Coffee. Laughing out when Prentiss makes her silly jokes or when JJ told them funny things that her sons did and Garcia with her theatre's friend back stories.

She missed all of that.

The bell ring at the front door pulled her back into reality, notifying her that her pancake was ruined, burned right in front of her. 

"Oh god" she murmurs to herself as she turned off the gas and moves to the front door.

It's odd because she wasn't expecting anyone today. No one knows that she's even here. She sighed as she looked through the peephole.

***

"I might have something here. I dont wanna sound like a creep for snooping in our dearly friend now but look. A day after we left Quantico for the case, she made a purchase of two bouquet of roses from Herley Florist in Richmond"

"She went to Richmond?" Prentiss asked as she stopped pacing across Mary's living room.

"Apparently, yeah."

"Her late parents got few properties there, right?" JJ asked.

"I think she's visiting her parents. Garcia, there must be an address somewhere" 

"Im on it"

"I'll call hotch and let him know where we're going, just in case" JJ added.

"Got it! Let's move." Garcia exclaimed.

***

As she opened the door, the three ladies stood in front of her. she push aside the urges to cry and invited them in. as she closes the door behind them, she stand there. Hands still on the door. She couldn't hold her tears anymore when she felt that familiar touch on her shoulder. Prentiss pulled her into a warm, gentle embrace, followed by Garcia and JJ, turning it into a comfy yet kinda sad group hug. As they let go of each other, Prentiss takes Mary's hands and squeeze it gently.

"Never do this again, please" she said, holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry. I won't. I miss you all" 

"Ya know what? Wherever you go, we'll find you" JJ added.

"Well, more specifically, I will find you, beautiful. Wait, do i smell burned pancake?" Garcia asked.

Mary chuckles as she nodded and pointing at the hallway to kitchen, signalling them to leave her with Prentiss alone. As JJ and Garcia was out of their sight, Mary looked down at Emily's hands that's been holding hers. Emily let go of it and bring her hand up to pull up her chin. Looking into her eyes.

"You freaked me out. Don't leave me like this again, okay?" Prentiss said, throwing her arms around Mary's neck, pressing a light kiss on her cheek.

"But I don't want you and your team---" Mary's words were cut off as Prentiss' lips crashing down on her. Her back was pressed against the door as she kiss Prentiss back. It wasn't that kind of erotic kind of kiss, it's just needy and desired. As they were almost out of breath, Prentiss pulled away.

"I don't care about anything. I love you, Mary and I want you"

"I love you too, Emily"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im also working on something new so stay tuned. leave me some kudos and comments so i can improve!! thank you for reading till the end.


End file.
